


All the Time in the World

by KingPepperony



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPepperony/pseuds/KingPepperony
Summary: Morgan Stark is not going to allow this to happen. The universe made a giant mistake taking away her father, and she is going to fix it, no matter what it takes.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Morgan H. Stark knew better. She really did. She was a certified genius after all. She knew that messing around with the past could have severe consequences for the future but quite frankly, she couldn't bring herself to give a damn. Not when her mother still cried sometimes at night for her father. Not when she felt so utterly alone in her own skin, so consumed by an almost constant state of grief that it was hard to function. Yes, she had her mother and her uncles Rhodey and Happy who all loved her more than life itself (and Peter too) but it felt like a big part of her was missing. That something was her father Tony Stark. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about him. It was impossible not to. She saw him everywhere and in everything she did. Everyone told her how smart she was, just like her dad, maybe even smarter. One of her classmates at MIT had a memorial tattoo of Iron Man on his arm. He sat next to her in class and every time she glanced his way, she could see the red and gold ink standing out against his tanned bicep. Most days she could deal with it but some days, those hardest of days, it made her throat tighten to the point she couldn't breathe and she would have to excuse herself to the bathroom to cry. She missed her dad. Even after all of this time she missed him. She missed him 3000.

There were giant statues in many major cities constructed and dedicated to the Invincible Iron Man and his noble sacrifice for mankind. What a fucking ironic name. Invincible he had not been. He was only a human being, and he had died. He had left her. He had left her mom. He was gone forever. The only thing that remained of the great Tony Stark was the remembrance of his alter-ego Iron Man. Hell, Iron Man had his own line of merchandise and she tried to stay as far away from it all as she could. It was all too painful for her to deal with. Iron Man was what killed him. Why couldn't he have just been Tony Stark? Tony Stark happily living the farm life with her and her mother. If he had been just a family man and didn't put on the suit, he would still be alive. She knew in her heart that thinking these things were selfish but when she had stumbled across her mother's journal and read a few of the entries, she knew she had to do something drastic before her mother died of heartbreak.

So when she put on her specialized quantum suit and the time-space GPS she had designed with the help of her father's left behind blueprints there was only one thing on her mind. Fixing the universe's biggest mistake. Saving her father, Tony Stark. She hadn't actually thought it all completely through. Well, she had talked Bruce into working with her to specialize a gauntlet that could better direct the power of the infinity stones so it wouldn't end up killing her father when he used it. Okay, so she really hadn't talked Bruce into helping her. She pulled him into doing it with her big brown puppy dog eyes and her endless crocodile tears. All she had to do now was go back in time and make sure he got it before he snapped his fingers. It all sounded simple enough. What she wasn't expecting was for her GPS to malfunction, shooting her back too far. Way too far. And that's how she found herself crash landing back in the year 2010...


	2. Chapter 2

The first sign that something wasn't quite right with her time-space GPS was the fact that she somehow managed to arrive in front of the Stark Industries building instead of the Avengers Compound. And that wasn't all. Oh no. On top of that, she was no longer in New York or anywhere remotely close to there. That was evident from her surroundings. Her helmet retracted revealing her face, dark eyes widening as she took in her current predicament. Palm trees. There were freaking palm trees. And then the realization of where she was hit her like a ton of bricks. She was in Malibu. She had to be. All the freakin' way across the country and nowhere near where she needed to be to give her father the new improved gauntlet currently hidden in her backpack. She hadn't traveled through time. She had traveled across the USA.

Morgan would have been pulling her hair out if it hadn't been pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head. "Oh shit. What did I do?" She ran the simulations multiple times. It was supposed to work. She tapped the device but nothing happened. Growing frustrated with the lack of response, she tapped harder. Still nothing. "Shit. Shit. Shit." Something had gone wrong. Something had gone very wrong. This could not be happening. Not now. She only barely stopped herself from banging the device against the closest palm tree because breaking it even worse than it was wouldn't help her.

Now, her mother had taught her to always look both ways before crossing the street but on this particular day, it was the last thing on her mind. Checking for vehicles was the least of her problems as she was silently cursing the device that was supposed to help her save her father. And that is how she ended up lying on the concrete staring up at the crystal clear California sky. It would have been a beautiful sight if not for the consistent pounding in the back of her skull where she cracked her head on the road and the throbbing of her hip where the bumper of the car had plowed into her.

"Oh no. Oh no, no no. Miss...Miss! Are you okay? Please be okay. The boss is gonna kill me. I'm a dead man."

That voice. That voice was very familiar. Morgan squinted up, trying her hardest to see through the stabbing pain behind her eyes as a hulking man leaned down over her, casting her in a dark shadow. When she realized who it was, her mouth dropped open. "Uncle Happy?"

Standing before her was definitely her surrogate uncle Harold "Happy" Hogan but somehow he looked different than he normally did. He appeared to be younger. Much younger. Oh crap. Maybe she had hit her head too hard and it knocked something loose. Just what she needed, an incorrectly functioning brain to go along with her malfunctioning time-space device. Perfect. Happy clenched his teeth together, running both of his hands through his hair. "Oh no. This isn't good. You probably have a concussion. Look, don't move. I'll call an ambulance."

Oh God no. He couldn't call an ambulance. If she went to the hospital, they would contact her mom, and her mom would freak out. In fact, when her mom found out about what she had planned, she would probably lock her up and not allow her to leave the house for the next thirty years. Even though she knew her mother wanted her father back more than anything in the world, losing Morgan in the process was a deal breaker. Biting back the pain, Morgan forced herself to sit up, waving away the worried man's concerns and trying to appear as okay as possible. "No wait! I'm fine, Hap. I'm fine. Just don't tell mom. Please don't tell her anything about this."

Happy's furrowed his brow. "Lucky for you, kid, I don't know your mom or I would be calling her right now. Wait, how do you know my name?"

Morgan sighed. She was not in the mood for his games, not when her plan to save her father was not working out the way she planned. It didn't help that her head was now throbbing in time with her pulse, making it difficult to think straight. "Happy, this isn't funny. I'm really not in the mood."

Happy was now openly frowning at her. He seemed to be more confused than she was, if that was even possible. "I'm not trying to be funny. I don't know you. I've never seen you before in my life. Are you in intern at SI? Are you sure you aren't the one trying to pull one over on me?"

No response seemed appropriate. Morgan could only blink stupidly up at him as she tried to figure things out. From the bewildered expression on the man's face, it seemed like he honestly didn't know her. The man she considered her uncle and who she saw almost every day had no clue who she was. Why didn't he know her? What was going on? Before she could really process this new information, another person stepped into her line of sight and her brain screeched to a grinding halt.

"Happy, what is going on?"

Morgan stared up at the last person she expected to see. Her mouth went dry. Dressed up in a crisply-pressed dark blue pantsuit was none-other than Virginia "Pepper" Potts. "Mom?" Morgan's stomach rolled violently, forcing her swallow down the gorge quickly rising in her throat or risk barfing all over her mom's Louboutins. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. She was caught red-handed in a quantum realm suit with an gauntlet on her back. She was so dead. There was absolutely no way she was going to be able to explain her way out of this and yet, she was going to try her damnedest because she had to. She had to get her dad back. For the both of them. "I can-I can explain..."

Her mother's eyes flicked from her to lock on Happy. By the way she was pressing her lips tightly together in a thin line, Morgan could tell she was trying her hardest not to completely lose her shit. "Happy, did you hit this girl with your car?"

Happy seemed offended by her statement. "It was clearly an accident. Do you honestly think I would run down a child? I just tapped her a little with the bumper. She told me she was fine. I was distracted, okay? The boss called and..."

Her mother crossed her arms over her chest, raising her brows as she waited for an explanation. "And?"

"And he was giving me important instructions."

"About?"

Happy nervously averted his eyes. It was obvious he did not want to elaborate on just what those important instructions were. "About what he wanted from Burger King but look!" His hand went under Morgan's armpit as he pulled her up, going so far as to study her when her knees began to give way beneath her. "The girl is fine. She is fine. Aren't you fine? You told me you were fine."

Her mother pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a moment to compose herself before putting a gentle steadying hand on Morgan's shoulder and smiling at her. For a moment, Morgan felt safe because her mother was here and going to make everything okay but then she spoke and the world she knew came crumbling down around here. "Are you truly okay? Do you want us to take you to the hospital? What's your name, dear?"

Morgan had been terrified of getting into trouble but now...now she would give anything to have her mother yell at her or ground her for life but that couldn't happen because her own mother didn't know her. There was only one explanation for why that was. She actually had traveled back in time but she had gone too far back. Back before she was born. This was definitely not part of the plan. "I-I-I-I..." How was she supposed to answer this question? She was far from being okay. She only had so many Pym particles at her disposal. She could be stuck here forever. Who knew if she would ever be okay again. Tears welled up in her eyes. Morgan bit her lip, forcing herself to focus on the pain and not turn into a sobbing hysterical mess. "No. No hospital."

"Sounds like someone we know," Happy grumbled under his breath. "Doesn't it"

Morgan knew he was talking about her father. How ironic that was.

"Can we at least give you a ride home?"

Under normal circumstances, hearing her mother's voice would have been comforting but now, it just made her feel more lonely. Home. The reality of the situation slammed into her, almost causing her to fall to her knees. In this time, she didn't have a home. Even though it was close to ninety-degrees, a shiver ran up Morgan's spine as she rubbed at her arms, trying to feel warm once again. "I don't-I don't have a home." And if she never got the device working, she never would again. She would never get back to her own time. She would never see her mom again. Her mom had lost the love of her life and had barely survived that. She hated to think what would happen to her mother if she never returned to her. If her mom lost both her husband and her daughter, would she be okay?

"Look," Happy's voice pulled Morgan back to the present, her new present which was really the past. The absurdness of it all almost made her giggle hysterically. "I really gotta get back to my boss so if everything is okay here..."

"My da..." the word was almost out of Morgan's mouth before she even thought about it. No, Morgan H. Stark. Do not say that Tony Stark is your dad. Think of something else. "...damn favoritest inventor in the entire world. Tony Stark, right? That's your boss?" Nice save.

Happy nodded. "Sure is. Hey, how would you like to hang out with me for a bit and meet your damn favoritest inventor?"

The past version of her mother frowned. "Happy, I don't know if Tony has the time..."

"Come on. It's fine." Happy bulldozed over her, brushing off her concerns. "I doubt he would want another lawsuit on his hands so hanging out with a kid for awhile won't kill him. It would be good for him. I'll bring him an extra cheeseburger or two. You aren't gonna sue are you, are you kid?"

Morgan immediately perked up. That's it! If she stayed with them, they would take her back to her dad's lab. He would have all sorts of gadgets at her disposal. He would have JARVIS. Maybe she could somehow get the AI to run some simulations and figure out what the heck was wrong with her time-space device. But on top of that, she would also get to see her dad. She. Would. Get. To. See. Her. Dad.

The prospect of seeing her dad alive and standing in front of her again made her start to actually feel warm again. The memories she had of her father were getting fuzzier the older she got. Of course she still had all of the recordings of him (and unfortunately the infamous youTube videos he made in his earlier "playboy" years) but she had forgotten what it was like to have him smile at her, to be in his presence. Suddenly her head didn't hurt so much anymore and her hip only twinged occasionally. "That would be amazing. I could use a cheeseburger myself and no. I won't sue."

Happy clapped a hand on her shoulder, steering her toward the back of the car, in front of the past version of her mother who didn't seem like she was okay with what was happening but clearly knew that arguing was pointless. "That's the spirit. Heck, I'll even get you a chocolate shake."

"Add a large fries and you've got yourself a deal," Morgan said with a small smile.


End file.
